WE ARE INTERESTED IN THE AREA OF SYNTHETIC AND STRUCTURAL STUDIES OF A WIDE VARIETY OF HETEROCYCLIC COMPOUNDS. MORE SPECIFICALLY, OUR RESEARCH IS PRIMARILY DIRECTED TO THE SYNTHESIS OF PYRAZOLE DERIVATIVES AND THEIR STRUCTURE, STEREOCHEMITRY AND SPECTRAL STUDIES. THE MASS SPECTRA OBTAINED FROM UCSF MASS SPECTROMETRY FACILITY HAS GREATLY HELPED US IN OUR RESEARCH EFFORTS.